Remember Me Again
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: What happens when they lose their king and even Shinou doesn't know where he is? Wolfram spend 4 years convincing himself that his fiancé would be back but there's only so much his heart can take. Almost losing hope, he founds a girl that resembles his lost love. Wolfyuu, femYuuri. Warning: Implied rape and prostitution.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my newest fic! It's been a while since my writer's block prevented me from doing anything writing related. Luckily there was a small gap in my writer's block that allowed for me to finish Another Chance but to not run the risk of not finish another fic, I decided to complete it before I post it. So this is the first fic of the system! I will be uploading this fic every Saturday so look out for that! So I'll just shut up and let you read now! Please enjoy!

* * *

For the past 4 years, Wolfram has been thinking about what he did wrong. What did he do to deserve this? Was it because of his strong hatred towards humans?

But his views changed drastically after he met the double-black king. He always saw humans as trouble stirring misfits. He too hated the idea of war but it seemed to be the only way to get humans to ease their wits. But somehow, in a way Wolfram never thought possible, Yuuri managed to bring peace between the Mazoku and humans. Of course there was still those who oppose him but his alliances with other large human countries make him that much stronger.

After all that happened, he accepted his brother for who he is. He felt bad for the way he treated him all those years. No amount of apologizing could have spared Wolfram of his guilt. Conrart was always so forgiving that it almost made him mad. He had spent most of his life being hated by everyone in the kingdom and his younger brother for something he could not control.

Same thing could be said about Yuuri. Wolfram was so against the idea of a half-breed like him being king. He was so clouded by his idea of humans were all bad that he never gave Yuuri a chance to prove himself before challenging his abilities. But after all they've been through, he could have proudly say that he was truly in love with the young king, no matter how wimpy or human he was.

Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship has deepened over time. After deciding that he had waited long enough, Wolfram suggested that they be wed. When Yuuri refused, Wolfram had been talking endlessly about their marriage until his fiancé had finally agreed to go through with it.

But nothing had prepared Wolfram, or anyone, to suddenly lose their king.

Wolfram could still remember it as if it was yesterday. The double-back king had planned his return to Earth, much to Wolfram's dislike. But that didn't stop him from leaving for Earth. Wolfram wanted to go along and tell the news to his new parents but Yuuri did not share his views.

He remembers the moment they were both at the Royal Bath, the moment he kissed the king, the moment where he said the words:

" _When I come back, we'll tell everyone that we're getting married. Until then, keep your mouth shut!"_

Yuuri was supposed to come back in about 5 or 6 days. But when time came, he was not the one who returned, it was the Great Sage.

He was just as confused as everyone when Wolfram asked for Yuuri. Turns out they were having a farewell party as Yuuri had planned on staying in Shin Makoku for good, only returning to Earth once in a while to visit his family. But he randomly disappeared and Bob had said he did not feel his presence on Earth anymore so Murata returned to find him.

Even when they went to Shinou, neither Ulrike nor himself could sense the king. However, Ulrike did feel something but it was really quick so she paid no mind to it. Even if she had, the feeling was so quick it was hard to tell what it was.

From then on, Yuuri was declared missing and Wolfram's world turned grey.

At first, he was determined to find his missing fiancé but his brothers refused to let him go. Soon he locked himself in his room, refusing to eat or see anyone.

Greta was also in bad shape. Losing one of her father and seeing the other one suffer; it was too much for her too handle.

Fortunately, when Wolfram had calmed down, he finally opened his door again. But he looked terrible as he hasn't eaten in days. Besides that, his once beautiful emerald eyes have been clouded with sadness.

He only really spent time with Greta after he came out of isolation. They both enjoyed each other's company and comfort each other of the missing presence of the double-black.

Wolfram slowly started to see how much impact Yuuri's disappearance has been on the little girl. Everyone else in the castle has also been greatly affected as well.

He convinced Heathcrife to care for his daughter while she studied with Beatrice in the human land. He thought that it should help lift her mood. Though it means separating him from her, he was willing to do so if it would cheer up his little girl.

Greta was easily accepted by those around her and she made a bunch of friends. As a promise, she would visit Wolfram once a month and Wolfram would drop in once in a while to make sure Greta was doing well.

Before he knew it, a year had already pasted. A year without Yuuri.

As they waited patiently for Yuuri's possible return, it did not happen and the nobles agreed to elect a new Maoh.

Most agreed with the idea of Wolfram being the new Maoh but others disagreed solely on the reason of how torn he seems since Yuuri had been declared missing.

It was Gwendal who reminded everyone of what Yuuri had done in his few years of reigning. They all would have liked Yuuri to continue his reign and the best possible candidate would be Wolfram as he was closest to the Maoh and he would want to keep his fiancé's ideals.

Since then, it had been 3 years since he was titled the 28th Maoh. Though Wolfram kept convincing himself that this was temporary as Yuuri will return and claim his title again, the others around slowly lost faith one by one. Soon he found himself being the one of the few people who is trusting Yuuri's return.

Luckily, Ulrike and Shinou felt the same. He would periodically go to the Original King's Temple to ask if there were any advancement made on locating Yuuri. Though the answer had always been no, Wolfram could not lose hope.

And today was one of those days. Wolfram reminisced on the times he walked down this path. It would take him such a long time that he would look for short cuts every time he went.

Last time, he found a river running in the forest. He decided to follow the river this time and see if he would get there using this path. After all, it would be easy to remember since you just have to spot the running water and follow it upstream.

After a while, Wolfram noticed something odd. He saw something that looked a lot like… legs?

"Oh dear Shinou, please don't let it be a dead body. I don't have time for that," Wolfram murmured as he came closer. He also made a note that whoever it was, the clothes were a bit tattered and ripped. Also probably hasn't been washed in a while.

Next thing he saw was dark hair, more specifically, black.

Without a second thought, Wolfram jumped off his horse with haste and approached the person.

The first thing he noticed was that this person was alive and female. He faltered slightly but regained hope when he brushed the lock of hair out of her face.

He couldn't place his finger on it but there was something special about this girl.

* * *

If anyone things I should rate it M for the implied content, please tell me and I will do so. I'm not really sure whether it should be T or M but I'm going with T for now.

You can either choose to follow the story or come back next Saturday for the next chapter. Can't really tell you when on Saturday I will be posting it though…


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter!

* * *

"Wolfram, what is the meaning of this?" Conrart said, approaching his younger brother.

Wolfram opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms. He turned to his brother and said, "What are you talking about?"

"There were soldiers outside saying that you came back abruptly with a girl in your arms. What did you do? I thought you were going to go see Shinou and Ulrike."

"I was… But there's something more urgent than seeing them right now."

"Have you finally-"

"Never!" Wolfram growled, "I will never give up on Yuuri. Not until I see proof that he is no longer with us."

"Even Shinou can't-"

"I don't care about what that dead man has to say! I need cold hard proof before I give up!"

Conrart knew the topic was sore around Wolfram. But he had been doing so well lately that he thought Wolfram would be alright if he was gentle. Conrart too wanted to believe that Yuuri will come back, but he had given up on that idea when Wolfram was announced the Maoh. The blond threw a fit when he heard but Gwendal managed to reason with him.

Gwendal was not lying when he said that if Wolfram were to the Maoh, he can keep up running the country like how Yuuri would have wanted it. However, the nobles waited a year after Yuuri's disappearance before announcing the new Maoh. Like it or not, they are not expecting Yuuri to come back. Even if he did, Wolfram's reign is coming close to its third year. That's how long Yuuri's reign had been before he disappeared. Wolfram would have ruled over Shin Makoku longer than Yuuri, making it hard for him to come back to his original position.

"Gisela," Wolfram spoke up, interrupting Conrart's thoughts. "How is she?"

"Just some minor cuts and bruises. However, many of them seem more intentional than accidental…" her words trailed off. "I treated the best I can. It's only a matter of time before she heals completely."

"May I go see her?" Wolfram asked.

"Of course, she's still asleep right now though." Wolfram nodded and walked into the room.

"Is it as simple as that?" Conrart asked. He had not seen the girl for himself but Wolfram looked extremely worried.

"The basics." Gisela said as she looked behind her, ensuring that door was closed before she spoke, "It seems she had passed out from exhaustion and hunger. Her body is rather tense; she may have been under a long term of stress."

"Do you think she could be…"

"Her appearance is indeed similar. Not to mention her black hair…" Gisela was reluctant to say the last part, "But I did not sense any majyutsu in her."

"Perhaps she is also from Earth," Conrart suggested, "Regardless, I'm going to report this to Gwendal."

~ Remember Me Again ~

Wolfram walked slowly in the room, afraid that he may wake her if his steps were too loud. When she was in arms reach, Wolfram can hear her breathing as he watched her chest rising and sink rhythmically.

He sat down gently on the bed, looking at her. She looked much more frail and pale than he had thought. His ran his fingers down her cheeks and traced her lips gently.

She reminded him so much about Yuuri. The resemblance was there, Wolfram was sure that it was. But the last time he had seen Yuuri, he was very much male. And she was not very close to it.

Wolfram heard a groan and noticed that the girl was waking up. He retracted his hand and watched her slowly open her eyes and look around. Once she spotted Wolfram, she shot up and pulled on the sheets to cover herself. Wolfram could barely react when she did so.

"Who… Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling, "W-where am I?"

"Please don't worry," Wolfram said, "You're at the Blood Pledge Castle right now. You're safe."

"Blood Pledge… Where is this?" she asked, inspecting the room yet being wearily of Wolfram's movements.

"You're in Shin Makoku right now. I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. Now if you please," Wolfram said as calmly as he could. He finally saw the one thing he was wondering about. Her black eyes matched with her dark hair. Despite cowering behind the sheets, she was practically a match with Yuuri, "May I know your name?"

"It's-" she cleared her throat before speaking up again, "Annie. My name is Annie."

"Would you like some water? You sound like you need some," Wolfram offered. Annie nodded and Wolfram leaned over to the side table and retrieved a cup; filling it half way with water. She let down her guard for a moment when Wolfram turned away but as he turned back to her, she putted up the sheets away. Wolfram smiled a bit as her silly gesture. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Annie said. Her hands were a little shaky as she reached for the cup. She held it in both hands, allowing the sheet to fall to her lap, and drank all of the content.

"So um, Annie. Where were you headed? I found you fainted along the river in the forest. There was nothing near but the Original King's temple," Wolfram asked and saw her tense up.

"I… I'm not sure myself. I just had to get away from them. I ran where my feet took me and before I knew it, I'm here, talking to you." Her eyes were casted down as she spoke but Wolfram heard sincerity in her voice.

"Would you like to stay here for a bit?" Wolfram boldly suggested and the girl looked at him with wide-eyes.

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Don't think too much about it. You have nowhere to go after all. Think of it as a rest stop of some sort." Wolfram cringed at his own words.

"I don't want to be too much trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all!" Wolfram insisted, startling her. "We have guest over all the time. Besides, I can't just send you off knowing that you are possibly in danger. If you say here, you are protected."

"You will not regret your decision to allow me to stay?"

"Of course not. I am the Maoh after all. Welcome to Shin Makoku Annie, I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

I decided to leave most of my ranting for down here so you can read the chapter before you have to read my author's note. It's a bit different from how I usually do things but maybe it's for the better!

To Guest #2 (cause there was two of you lol)- This story is completed. It's just a matter of time for me to upload all the chapters! There's a total of 13 chapters so you can look forward to that! But yeah, I get really sad when writer's don't finish their story either... Unfortunately there are a few I had to delete because I've lost the direction of the fic too. But I might rewrite it one day so maybe people won't be that sad...

Anyways, thank you to everyone that left a review on my last chapter and here's to hoping for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I should just stop talking altogether at the beginning of the chapters…

* * *

It had been only been a few days since Annie's arrival at the Blood Pledge castle but everyone was already convinced the girl was their lost Maoh. When it came to mannerisms, habits, even speech patterns, it was so similar to the double-black king they all love.

The only difference was her appearance. Their king was most certainly male and no one had doubted that fact. Rumours started to spread that Annie was the lost sister of Yuuri. It seemed like the most plausible explanation at any rate.

Though Annie is treated as a guest, she insists on helping out. She has nothing to offer but her own two hands and feet. She is often seen running around with laundry and cooking in the kitchen. Some say they see her help out in the stables by feeding the horses, others seen her clean up the library.

Most are confused seeing how hard working Annie is. She never once complained about the work she had been doing, and seems happy about it too.

Unfortunately for poor Wolfram, he could barely catch a moment with Annie after the one conversation they had. It was either he was busy or she was busy. Dacascos probably spent more time with Annie than him at this point!

On the other hand, Gwendal had sent Yozak to search for any evidences or hints on any background on Annie. If she had been from the Earth, Shinou or even Ulrike would have warned them. Conrart came back from the temple reporting that Shinou had completely sealed off the portal from Earth. At first they kept it monitored so that Yuuri could make a possible return but for now, they're going to close it off completely.

Luckily, Yozak came back with some sort of lead. Gwendal, Wolfram, Murata, Gunter, Conrart, and Yozak gathered in Anissina's lab, much to their dismay.

"I have ventured out into the human lands where it's more secluded and heard a very strange rumour," Yozak started off.

"What land would be left that hasn't been taken by Shimaron?" Wolfram asked.

"I have heard of this rumour. There is a legend of a young spirit that lives in the sacred lake. The young spirit would grant the person one wish if they drank the water from the lake," Gunter said. "It has been recorded in many books in Shin Makoku but none of them have been confirmed."

"That's because people think it's a rumour to scare of the Big Shimaron from taking the land for themselves," Yozak continued, "However, it had been said that this spirit has the ability to see your true desires and grants your wish with that in mind. I managed to father that some Shimaron soldiers had fallen victim to this spirits tricks and almost all of them had perish as a result. The remaining were taken away by the locals, or so I heard."

"That's terrifying," Gunter commented while cowering behind Conrart.

"Yozak, please explain how this is relevant to anything," Gwendal grumbled.

"Are you implying that Yuuri made a wish to this spirit and he became a girl?" Wolfram asked and the spy beamed a smile at him.

"I have heard about this rumour. No one truly knows what is in the town but there is a ruling family that runs the town. If I remember correctly, the family is also does trading outside of the town and that is the only way of leaving or entering that township." Murata finally spoke up, "Assuming that it was the spirit that has transformed Shibuya into the girl we know as Annie and the people of the town had found her, they would have no idea that she is the Maoh or even related to the demon tribe."

"How can we say for certain that the girl is His Majesty Yuuri?" Gwendal asked. He had doubted the theory ever since Wolfram has said it. He knew that his youngest brother missed his fiancé a lot but he did not think he would have gone as far to say that the girl was the lost King.

"Shinou has not sensed another presence since he sealed the portal," Murata argued, "And how many other double-black Mazoku have you encountered? I think it is safe to assume that Annie is indeed Yuuri. The only thing we need to find out now is how."

"So Annie is Yuuri?" Wolfram asked hopefully.

"It is obvious that Annie is very similar to Shibuya but the matter still stands that she does not remember her past. As long as we can find out either Annie's past or gather some more proof that Shibuya became a girl, then we can say for sure."

"If it helps," Yozak spoke up, "I took some of the water."

"Why was I not told this?" Gwendal asked.

"Do you want to know how I obtained it?" Yozak asked as he handed a vial to Anissina who inspected the contents.

"I'm guessing not through legal means."

"Of course."

"I do wonder if it works when it's away from the lake you spoke off." Anissina started off, holding out the vial in front of the others. She looked around the room and saw the men sweating nervously.

"If it's for His Majesty Yuuri, I'll be willing to do anything!" Gunter said as he reached out for the vial. Everyone watched him intently as he slowly pulled off the cork. His hands were shaking a great deal as well.

Just as Gunter was about to tip the vial and drink the contents, a knock on the door was heard. He let out a breath as Conrart walked over to open the door. Annie stood at the door way with a clean laundry in her hands. Today, she was wearing a royal blue dress that matched Wolfram's uniform.

"Lady von Karbelnikoff, here is-" Annie looked up from the clean laundry in her hands and saw that she had company. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something important?"

"Not at all." Anissina said as she took the stack from Annie.

"Ah, Annie." Wolfram called as she bent down to pick up a basket by the door, "Do you think you can drop by my office once you're done your errands?"

"Of course! I should be there shortly. I only have to take these dirty clothes to be washed." Annie announced before walking off with the basket in hand.

"Wolfram…" Conrart said and the blond turned to face his brother, "What are you planning? I know that she may be Yuuri but she-"

"If you're worried about that, I wouldn't think about it so much." Wolfram walked off, ignoring what his brother said. He wasn't going to try anything that stupid. Wolfram does make rash decisions, but they are reasonable. Most of the time at least.

* * *

Thank for you all those who have been following along with the story and reviewing! Your efforts are very appreciated by me!

Guest: I'm really happy to hear that you like this story! I had a lot of fun writing it too! Hopefully this chapter help shed some light on the situation!

I also wanted to apologize for uploading this a lot later than I intended but Saturdays seemed to be almost as busy as school days! But I will do my best to remember to update with a new chapter! Please remind me if you don't see one! My time zone is EST to help you keep track of time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay for another chapter! Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Wolfram was trying to concentrate on his paperwork while thinking about what they had discussed.

" _Annie could possibly be Shibuya."_

" _She's lost her memories, there's no telling who she really is."_

Wolfram growled in frustration. He just wanted to his fiancé back but everyone is giving him a hard time with Annie around. If Annie is Yuuri, that would solve so many of his problems. But it would also raise a lot of problems around him.

Why can't Shinou just give him a break already? He never asked to be Maoh; he only wanted to be with Yuuri and that's it. A child would be nice but they had Greta anyways.

The knocks on the door was ignored until a voice called out. "Your Majesty?"

"Please come in." Wolfram immediately recognized that as Annie's voice. He waited for her to walk into the room and close the door behind her. He walked from behind his desk to meet her halfway.

"You wanted to see me?" Annie asked innocently, "Have I done anything wrong?"

"No no," Wolfram blurted out, "I wanted to have a private audience with you is all."

"Ah, alright then. What you like to see me for?" Annie said, slightly more relaxed.

In one fluid motion, Wolfram cupped Annie's cheeks and pressed his lips on Annie's. To Wolfram, it felt much like the first time Yuuri and he kissed. Annie, on the other hand, was shocked. With her eyes wide open, she froze as his lips met hers.

Wolfram pulled back and looked at the flustered girl. She was toying with her hem of her apron and her head hung low.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

But before Wolfram had a chance to finish his apology, she was already out the door. Wolfram mentally smacked himself as Conrart walked in.

"Wolfram? What exactly did you do?" Conrart asked as he watched his younger brother rest his head against the stone wall.

"A mistake…"

For the next two weeks, Annie did whatever it took to avoid Wolfram. She would eat in her room and walk the other way when she spots the blond king. She went as far as to purposely not go near his room, office, or library just in case she runs into Wolfram.

~Remember Me Again~

"She hates me now." Wolfram sulked, laying his head on his desk. Conrart and Gwendal recognized this as his first stages of self-loathing. Paperwork has been increasing over the two weeks as Wolfram would spend more time looking for Annie, and then watching her secretly as she would avoid him otherwise. He also has been daydreaming a lot according to Gwendal. He was trying to think of a plan to make Annie acknowledge him again.

"I'm sure that Annie does not hate you Wolfram," his second brother encouraged, "She may need some time to reflect upon her feelings for you."

"But she's a girl," Wolfram lifted his head, resting his chin on the table while looking blankly at his brother, "How do you know how she's feeling?"

"A lucky guess."

Wolfram groaned and lay down on the desk again. Perhaps this was for the best, if Annie does not accept him, it would just be a wild goose chase again.

But wait! This was the same exact thing that happened with Yuuri. He wanted to be closer to his fiancé, making him push Wolfram away. After giving him some space to rethink their marriage, Yuuri came to terms with his feelings and they slowly developed a relationship from there.

"Thank you Conrart!" Wolfram said, sitting up straight in his chair. "I'm going to talk to her about it right now!"

With that, he was off. Gwendal grunted and Conrart offered his apologies for giving Wolfram ideas.

~Remember Me Again~

"Annie!" Wolfram called out as he spotted her hanging up wet laundry. Annie looked panicked at the moment as she looked between the basket of wet laundry and Wolfram. She didn't want to abandon her work but at the same time, Wolfram was making his way towards her!

Because she took too long to make a decision, Wolfram was already close enough to catch her if she ran. Afraid she would run away, Wolfram grabbed her arm when he reached her and felt her tense up.

"Sorry," he murmured as he let go of her arm. She lifted that arm to her chest and clutched the other hand on the spot he grabbed her.

"What do you want from me this time Your Majesty?" she said, her voice colder than before.

"I… I just want to apologize for what happened before. Properly apologize," Wolfram started off and seeing her nod, he continued, "I know I make rash decisions sometimes without thinking about the consequences. And well, that was one of those times. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time. I was worried about the things going on in the villages, and then you're here and I just-"

Wolfram was interrupted as Annie placed her finger on his lips, signalling him to be quiet.

"Apology accepted."

"I just-"

"I was shocked when I came to realize what happened. It was so fast that things just happened," Annie started off and Wolfram kept quiet this time, "I didn't think much of it. But then you said that you didn't mean to. So it was a mistake…"

"That's not what I meant!" Wolfram exclaimed, catching Annie off-guard, "It's just that I… I wasn't thinking straight okay. I didn't want to scare you like that. If I could, I would redo everything that happened."

"Okay, then let's redo it." Annie pulled out of the sheets from the basket and placed it on the line between herself and Wolfram. She then called out, poking her head under the wet sheet, "Your Majesty, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes," Wolfram replied and step back, "Please come in."

Annie giggled and walked under the sheet and stood in front of the blond, "What would you like to speak to me about, Your Majesty?"

"Yes um…" Wolfram's word trailed off as he did not plan out things to work this way. He didn't plan at all for this. He can't even recall the reason why he called her to his office that day. Oh wait he can, he just wanted to see her.

"What is it?" Annie asked again. Wolfram was slowly getting more and more panicked as he felt the inability to come up with a believable lie.

"I um… I actually wanted to just spend some more time with you actually. You're usually running around the castle to help out the maids, I barely get to spend time with you."

He said it, he actually said it. He feels so embarrassed now that actually said it. It sounded much less pathetic in his head.

"I ahh…" Wolfram looked back up at the girl in front of him as he could not say the previous information while looking at her. He saw that she was blushing hard. "I would like to spend more time with you as well."

"Really?" the blond asked in disbelief and the girl nodded.

After that, the two grew closer as they talked when each had some free time on their hands. Wolfram gradually deepened their relationship with small things such as holding hands.

* * *

Even reading my own work I noticed how cheesy it is. But this is as fluffy as it gets you know. Anyways, I like to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Was it something you like or was it really cheesy for you to read too?

Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter! I'm getting some more story followers so I'm really glad you guys like this!


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, less fluffy now. I promise.

* * *

Even though Wolfram felt satisfied with how things are developing with Annie, he still felt like there's something not right.

There's always a nagging thought that Annie was not Yuuri and when he does come back, Wolfram would have to choose. He truly loved Yuuri. He was his fiancé first and foremost. But something about Annie always helps bring a smile to his face. It had been so long since he was able to express genuine happiness instead wearing a mask of false emotions.

Some were still rather reluctant to accept Annie as they felt that she was replacing Yuuri in Wolfram's heart. They felt that she has some kind of hidden motive that they do not know of. But they also noticed how much of a difference she has made in the Wolfram's life. There is no doubt that the clouds have cleared up and replenished with new light.

Everyone, except Annie, noticed the spy following Annie around for the past few days. Gwendal had sent him to investigate the rumours as it was unsettling to hear such things. He saw, with his own eyes, how much his youngest brother has changed, for the better most importantly. The eldest brother was using her presence to his advantage but it was also for the kingdom. But if the rumours were to slip from the castle, it could cause a major problem.

Day in and out, Yozak watches the girl run around doing work around the castle, chat with the blond king and familiarize herself with the castle surroundings. Nothing suspicious like Gwendal had expected.

The highlights of his days are when Annie talks with Wolfram. He becomes extremely well-mannered and gentle until like the rash kid he was before he was announced king. He was glad to see that the blond was returning back to normal, but a different kind of normal from he expected.

But that wasn't always the case.

He caught the conversation between Gunter and Annie. He had requested that she could bring some tea into the library as he was going to be there for quite some time. It was a rather normal finding if it wasn't for the eavesdropping Wolfram.

The spy watched with amusement when Gunter left and the blond king entered.

"Ah, Wolfram, it's good to see you for the first time today. I missed you at breakfast today," Annie said.

"Yes. I ah, slept in this morning. I was trying to finish up some paperwork yesterday and didn't realize that it was already so late into the night," Wolfram replied.

"Oh my, did you get a good night's rest? Please don't force yourself too much. Overexerting yourself is bad for the body," Annie informed.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. If I can just finish the paperwork, I can take the rest of the day off," Wolfram said, a little glad that she was concerned about him. "I was wondering if you could bring some tea and snacks to my office so I can finish up the remainder of my work. Gwendal has left already so I thought that maybe you can also stay for a bit and we can talk there instead. But of course if you're busy, we can just do it another day."

"I should be free. I usually spend that time with you anyways so I don't think that's a problem," Annie said, "I should probably head back to the kitchen and help them with the tea snacks though. I'll see you later then!"

Yozak held back a laugh when he saw Wolfram awkwardly standing in the middle of the hall, watching the girl leave. He only hoped that the blond did not notice his presence or he's going to be a lot of trouble.

Luckily, Wolfram went back to his office without another word. This was definitely something he's going to share with Conrart later on that day.

~ Remember Me Again~

After Annie dropped of tea for Gunter, she pushed the trolley she had to the Maoh's office. She would have just gotten a tray but since the other maids were serving tea to an important guest, she decided to make the trip herself as they both requested her to do so.

When she arrived in front of the big double doors of the office, she knocked on the door and awaited permission to enter. After hearing a muffled response, she opened the crack between the two doors and poked her head in.

"May I come in Your Majesty?" Annie asked. With only her head seen by Wolfram, he couldn't help but chuckle at her silly antics.

"Yes Annie, you may enter." Annie didn't spare another second to open the door wide enough to push the trolley through. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Wolfram's desk with the trolley.

She placed the plate of cookies on the empty spot of Wolfram's desk and turned around to pour a cup of tea for him. Then she realized that something off about those cookies.

Annie stopped doing what she was doing and turned back around. She saw Wolfram take a bite into the cookie. It was too late.

Wolfram noticed Annie's odd behaviour and asked "What's wrong?"

"I ah, the cookies… I-I don't know how the mix up happened…" Annie said and started mumbling to herself, "I was sure that I put the correct tray of cookies for the guest and that plate on the trolley. But how did it…"

"What's wrong? Should I not be eating this?" Wolfram questioned.

"No, it's just that this was the extras from a special request for someone. And I was sure I had a different platter when I was bring the food out. I'm not sure how the mix up happened."

"I'll have to say, this is rather different from the regular tea snacks," Wolfram said, looking at the cookie he had in hand. It was a heart-shaped cookie. It was probably his mother's request. Only she would ask for something so special.

Wolfram watched Annie and saw the worried expression on her face as she looks at the trolley and the cookies. He was sure that it was Yozak's meddling since Annie doesn't seem to be that clumsy.

"Well, these are delicious. And the shape seem to be a secret message of some sort," Wolfram teased.

"It's not," Annie claimed with a blush, "It was mix-up. But I'm glad you like them."

* * *

It's still fluffy because I like fluff, but it's not as cheesy. Ah, fluff is a blessing you know? I think so anyways! Thank you to all that review and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Enter the blonde mother, aka cupid.

* * *

Annie had been with Cecilie the entire morning. Tailors from all over came at her request and they had been hard at work trying to please her with their designs. She did not show much interest in their design, except for a few.

Cecilie even requested that they made a few designs for Annie. She quickly declined but her words fallen to deaf ears as the tailors sketch down designs for the girl.

"How long have you been staying here my dear?" Cecilie asked.

"About a month now," Annie replied, turning her attention back to the women instead of the tailors.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to leave. I recently came back and it's interesting to see a new face around," Cecilie said. "How is it living here?"

"Ah, everyone is really nice to me. I honestly feel bad for staying here and not doing anything," Annie said, "All I can do is help with cleaning and cooking. I wish I could do more."

"Aww, don't worry about that. You're our guest. We can't expect our guest to be working."

"It's just that I'm not sure how long I will be staying either. I don't want to be a burden. I am really thankful that your son has allowed me to stay here"

"Speaking of my son, what do you think about Wolfie?"

"His Majesty? I think he's a great person. He's really kind and gentle. A little rash with his decisions but a good person no less."

"Do you like my Wolfie?"

"Please don't misunderstand!" Annie exclaimed, blushing hard and waving her hands, "I am simply grateful to His Majesty for allowing me to stay here for now."

"But do you like him?" Cecilie purred, "You may be thankful that Wolfie is letting you stay here but there's also a chance that you may like him."

"Well, I ah... I do think I have feelings for him," Annie said but quickly added, "But we can't be together."

"Aww, why not? If you like my Wolfie and he likes you back, I see no problem," Cecilie smiled.

"There are things that happened that I'm not proud of. I… Even if he can accept them, I can't," Annie said with her head down, "I really appreciate your encouragement but I cannot live with those thoughts."

"Come here dear," Cecilie said as she hugged the girl into her arms. Annie fell limp in the embracive arms of Cecilie and enjoyed the comfort it brought.

~ Remember Me Again ~

"Wolfie!"

"Ahh, mother!" Wolfram exclaimed as the woman hugged him, "Please stop."

"Aww, don't be like that Wolfie," Cecilie pouted as she released him, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I missed you too mother but please control yourself," Wolfram said as he put down his paperwork, "Shall we have tea now? I don't have a lot of paperwork so I can join you for tea."

"Before we go, I want to tell you something," Cecilie said excitedly.

"Do I want to know about what you did on your journey?" Wolfram asked with a brow rasied.

"Not that silly. It's about Annie," Cecilie said with a sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! It just happened… Thank you for those who have reviewed my story. They are very appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter in the same week because chapter 6 is a bit short compared to my other chapters…

* * *

"I'll miss you, Greta," Beatrice said as she hugged her friend.

"We do this every month," laughed Greta but hugged back.

"I know, but it doesn't make me miss you any less," Beatrice said as she pulled away.

"You can come and visit. It's been a while since you last visited too," Greta said. "I'm sure papa Wolfram won't mind."

"But my papa won't be as happy if I left when seeing my friend off. Besides, he's still a little mad at our last incident," Beatrice sighed. Greta laughed nervously and apologized.

After the first year of staying in humans' land, she felt a little homesick. Greta decided to sneak onto a boat to Shin Makoku with Beatrice. They managed to get to the castle but the consequences of their actions were worse than being homesick.

"Maybe we can ask for permission together when I get back," Greta offered as the boat prepared for docking.

"I guess. But you're doing most of the talking," Beatrice insisted.

"Yes, yes. Well, I have to go now," Greta said as they watched the bridge lowered onto the dock.

"I'll see you in a week," Beatrice waved goodbye to her friend. Greta smiled and waved back.

~ Remember Me Again ~

"Welcome back, princess," Dorcas greeted.

"Hello," Greta responded as she stepped down from the carriage. She looked around before looking at the soldier beside her. "Where is papa Wolfram today?"

"His Majesty must have been caught up in something. He was the one to send for the carriage after all," explained Dorcas.

"I'll just look for him then!" she exclaimed before running off into the castle.

Greta roamed the halls of the castle in hopes of locating her papa. She tried looking in his office but Gwendal told her that he left. She also tried his room and her room but still no luck.

She walked down the hall to the kitchen when she heard someone talking nearby. She curiously went towards the source of the voice and recognized a familiar fluff of blond hair and blue uniform.

"Papa!" Greta exclaimed as she ran to him and wrapped her around his torso. She had grown quite a bit in the few years. The small little girl she was had grown to about Wolfram's shoulder.

"Oh Greta," Wolfram called out as he removed the arms around him, "I'm sorry, I missed your arrival."

"Your daughter is really cute." Another voice had called. Greta recognized the voice from somewhere but she just could not put a face to the voice.

"She is, isn't she? She's my little pride and joy," Wolfram said and Greta stepped to the side to take a look at the other person. "Allow me to formally introduce you two. Annie, this is my adopted daughter, Greta. She is currently studying in the humans' land with her friend. She is here again on her monthly visits. Greta, this is Annie. She's been staying here for a few weeks now."

"I promise I'll find a place to stay very soon," Annie added. "I'll leave so that you two can have some time together."

"I like her," Greta said as they watched her figure slowly fade in the distance.

"I do too," Wolfram said absentmindedly, "How are your studies going? Are you doing well? Or have you been causing trouble?"

"They said I'm doing very well. I've been a very good girl and studying very hard to be a good princess!" Greta exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you," Wolfram said and hugged his daughter. "Do you like it in the humans' land?"

"I like to be wherever Papa Wolfram is," Greta said cheekily.

"You'll change your mind soon enough when you find your special someone," Wolfram retorted.

"What about your special someone?"

"Greta…"

"It's been almost four years now."

"Please, not you too."

"I'm not saying to forget about papa Yuuri. But don't you think it's about time to let go?" Greta asked and Wolfram started walking off. Greta followed closely and added, "You're always so sad whenever we mention his name. Papa Yuuri wouldn't want that either."

"I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry about me," Wolfram said and forced a bit of a smile. "Your hair is getting longer again."

"I want it to be long and pretty like Cheri-sama!"

"Whatever you like, my princess."

~ Remember Me Again ~

"Papa Wolfram and Annie like each other?"

"But of course, princess," Cecilie said as she brushed the girl's curly hair, "Anyone can see it by the way they look at each other. I've never seen Wolfie so happy in these long four years."

"Does that mean that Annie will be my new mama?"

"I don't know, my dear. They seem more than compatible but there has been no progression."

"What if we help them?" Greta asked with a mischievous smile.

"What do you propose?"

* * *

I really love Greta. She's so cute and precious. I'm very happy to bring her back. Hope you all enjoyed the fluff! Next chapter will be a bit longer than usual and some darker themes…


	8. Chapter 8

The pieces come together for the gears to start turning. Also a little warning, this is a pretty long chapter compared to my other ones.

* * *

"A picnic?"

"Yes! Isn't that exciting?" Greta smiled.

"Well yes, but I do not see why you would want me to come along," Annie explained.

"Well… you see…" Greta pondered. "Papa Wolfram and I are used to three people going on picnics. Also I'd like to get you know you better!"

"Though I'm not sure if your papa would like that idea; he might want to spend some quality time with his precious daughter," Annie reasoned.

"Don't worry about him; you should come along with us!" Greta said excitedly.

"Alright then, I'll prepare the picnic basket for us then." Annie said and Greta nodded with a smile on her face.

'Part one of the plan is successful, now for part two.'

~ Remember Me Again ~

"Why are you bringing that up so suddenly?" Wolfram asked with an arched eyebrow, looking at his daughter with suspicion, "Besides, I'm not sure if I have time to go on a picnic with-"

"I already asked Uncle Gwendal and he said that it was okay if you took the rest of the day off," Greta smiled innocently, "And I asked Annie to come as well."

"Is this mother's idea?" Wolfram asked.

"We just want you to be happy… Does it matter whose idea it was?" Greta asked with teary eyes. This caught Wolfram off guard.

"I know you're all worried about me, for good reasons too. But-" Greta stared intently at her papa with her puppy eyes and he sighed in defeat. "Fine… I guess I'll come along on the picnic but it's only because it's been a while since the last time we did something together."

He only wishes that this doesn't give him a chance to fall more for the double black girl. It's undeniable the numerous similarity she shares with Yuuri but he could no forgive himself if he was to love another for he had been waiting so faithfully for his fiancé's return. Unless it is proven that Annie is Yuuri or that he had died, he will not have eyes for another.

~ Remember Me Again ~

"You have really beautiful horses," Annie commented.

"Oh, thank you. The one you're grooming is named Ao," Wolfram said as he waited for Dacascos to finish preparing his horse.

"Ao. What a lovely name," Annie said and the horse licked her cheek, "That tickles."

"Papa Wolfram, when did Ao get better? I remember Ao refused to eat or do anything shortly after well, you know what happened. He seems rather lively now." Greta said as they watched Annie nuzzle the horse.

"He just gotten better one day. No one knows why he just suddenly started eating again." Wolfram said before calling out to Annie, "Do you know how to ride a horse? Ao seems rather fond of you."

"I think I should be able to handle it. Ao is a gentle horse, right?" Annie said and the horse licked her cheek again.

Wolfram assisted Greta onto his horse and handed her the picnic basket. He glanced behind him to see Annie struggle but succeed in mounting the horse. She smiled triumphantly and Wolfram smiled too.

Greta does a little small cough to snap Wolfram back into reality. His cheeks tinted pink as he mounted his horse.

"Where to, my Lord?" Annie asked playfully as she maneuvered the horsed next to Wolfram and Greta.

"Follow me, my lady." Wolfram replied in an equally playful tone. He took off with Annie following close by. As soon as they were past the big wooden doors of the Blood Pledge Castle, Wolfram sped up. Not wasting a second, Annie catches up with Wolfram.

Annie soon finds herself having a much more difficult time catching up with Wolfram once they headed into the woods. The path started getting more and more narrow. Before she knows it, there wasn't even a path. And as soon as she catches up to Wolfram, she finds herself in a field filled with wildflowers.

Wolfram, leading at a much slower pace now, guides Annie and Ao deeper into the field where the trees behind them were barely visible. They stopped by an area with a few lone trees that provided them shade from the harsh sunlight.

"This was our secret place," Wolfram said and dismounted the horse.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful before?" Greta asked as Wolfram helped Greta to her feet.

"This definitely does not compare to anything I have seen before. But in my defense, I haven't had many chances," Annie said and helped setting out the picnic.

"I see," Greta pouted. Wolfram looked at her with an eyebrow raised but Greta waved it off. "But this is our secret place okay, you can't tell anyone!"

"Of course," Annie paused to smile at Greta and returned to the task at hand, "I'm very grateful that you two have shared it with me."

"Now that you know, this can be your plac-"

"You two must be hungry from that journey of ours here," Wolfram interrupted and handed Greta a sandwich, "How about we eat and then relax for a bit before returning?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Annie said and laid out the food. Greta looked disappointingly at Wolfram and he put his finger to his lips, signalling her to stop her attempts.

"Papa Wolfram, what if-"

"If it's meant to be, then it will happen," Wolfram simply stated.

"What are you two whispering about?" Annie asked.

"Nothing!" Greta laughed nervously and Annie looked at Wolfram curiously. He simply shook his head and she brushed it off.

"It's really nice here. So tranquil," Annie said as a gentle breeze swept the field.

"It's a great place to think too. If you were have a lot on your mind, you can just lay down here and just relax," Wolfram said.

~ Remember Me Again ~

"There we are!" Annie said and looked at her flowery creation.

"Is that a flower crown?" Greta asked with excitement.

"A crown befitting a princess," Annie said and placed it on Greta's head. "With this crown, you shall be the Flower Princess. You will rule over your subjects of this flower field."

Greta giggled and looked in the direction where Wolfram was laying down. "I might be a little young to rule over this flower field, but I think these subjects can benefit from having a king rule over them."

"Do you think so?" Annie asked and plucked a yellow flower, waving it around while saying "I think the princess is a lovely ruler. She's a very kind ruler that allows for us to sit in the sun to make the food we need to survive."

Greta giggled while plucking a purple flower. Copying Annie, she waved around the flower while saying, "This new ruler needs some experience from someone who has ruled a kingdom before. I heard a great king has visited our land. Perhaps we can make him our king while he teaches this young princess."

"Oh, then do we need to make another crown for this new king of ours?" Annie asked and Greta nodded.

"I think you will make a fine material to make this crown!"

"Huh? Yellow? Do you think yellow flowers could be good for your papa?" Annie asked, looking at the flower in her hand.

"Yes! This yellow matches papa Wolfram's hair!" Greta said with a smile.

"Alright then, a yellow flower crown for His Majesty the King then!" Annie said and started working on a new flower crown. While Annie was doing that, Greta was making her own with blue flowers. In the process of picking flowers, her orange crown kept slipping from her hair.

Annie noticed the struggling princess and helped her secure it in her hair. Shortly after, two new flower crowns were made.

"Oh, you made on too Greta? I think your papa will like that one more than this one I made," Annie said.

"No no, I have something in mind for this one. Besides, yellow suits papa Wolfram more than blue," Greta said and held the flower crow behind her back.

"Would you like to crown him, dear Flower Princess," Annie asked, holding out the yellow ring of flowers.

"Okay!" Greta said, taking the flower crown. Greta ran over to Wolfram while Annie walked over. "Papa Wolfram!"

"Oh, what is it Greta?" Wolfram asked, sitting up. Greta smiled as she sat down in front of her papa.

"You mean the Flower Princess," Greta said proudly as Annie arrived. She stood at Greta's left side.

"Ah, what would you like, oh cute Flower Princess?" Wolfram said with a light chuckle.

"Papa Wolfram will be the Flower King because I'm the Flower Princess," Greta said and placed the yellow flower crown on Wolfram.

"Oh, I humbly accept then, my dearest princess," Wolfram said and Greta giggled.

"But what's a King without a Queen?" Greta said and handed Wolfram the blue flower crown.

"Where am I going to- oh" Wolfram said and Greta smiled innocently at him. Wolfram stood up and maneuvered himself in front of Annie.

"Would you like to be my Queen?" Wolfram said, holding up the blue flower crown. Annie felt a blush crept onto her face as she focused her attention on the item in the other's hands instead of his face.

"I um…"

"It's a small kingdom though," Wolfram said and Annie gave him a questioning look. "You can see the whole kingdom in one sweep. It may not be much but there are many subjects in this land."

Annie pretended to look around and Greta giggled in response. "But the King and Princess are very strong-willed people, I think they can handle it themselves."

"But the Royal family won't be complete with a Queen!" Greta exclaimed as she stood up and held Annie's right hand.

"I'm not sure if the kingdom is ready for a Queen right now, Princess," Annie said, looking at the girl at her side.

"The kingdom may not expect one, but I think the princess will be more than happy to accept one. Just as happy as the king himself," Wolfram smiled at the sight of the blushing girl.

Annie looked at Greta and back to Wolfram. She let out a little sigh before replying, "I guess I should get used to being a Queen huh?"

Wolfram smiled and Greta cheered. He placed the flower crown on Annie and the two locked gazes, lost in each other's eyes. Greta looked at the two adults and smiled.

"Hey papa," Greta said, tugging at Wolfram's sleeve. The two broke their gaze, leaving them both blushing, "I think your subjects over here are calling for your presence."

"Oh, shall we go as a family?" Wolfram said and Annie's blush darkened.

"I think I should rest in the shade for a bit longer. But please don't let me hold you back, your people need you my King," Annie said playfully.

"Alright, come my princess. Our subjects need us." Wolfram held Greta's hand and she lead him to a patch of blue flowers. She sat down on her legs as Wolfram knelt down. Greta turned back to Annie and waved. Annie smiled at the small gesture and waved back.

"Good job papa, you managed to half confess to Annie," Greta said and started picking some flowers.

"Greta, what are you and mother planning?" Wolfram said, picking a few himself.

"Oh, we just wanted Annie to come here to see if we can help her remember. But certainly, it didn't work so I tried something myself," Greta said with a smile, "I'm quite proud of what I did."

"Oh yes Flower Princess, you have helped me find my Queen," Wolfram said teasingly, "But thank you. Otherwise, I don't know when I would have enough courage to say anything about it."

"Don't worry, I like Annie. And since you were too stubborn to do anything about it, then I will."

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"I guess not, stubborn Flower King papa."

"What are you learning over there with Beatrice? I'm starting to think it's a bad idea for you to be learning over there."

"I'm been doing very well in my studies papa!" Greta defended, looking at Wolfram with worry, "You can ask Mr. Heathcrife if you don't believe me!"

"I'm joking. Of course I won't take you away from there. You're probably learning much more and better in an environment where your friend is," Wolfram said and Greta looked at her father with a smile.

But the moment was cut short as they hear muffled sounds. They turned around just in time to see Annie being taken away by some cloaked man.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram yelled at the man. The said man, upon realizing that he has been spotted, quickly thrown Annie on his shoulder and ran off to his horse. Unfortunately, Wolfram was nowhere close to the man when he started to ride off.

"Come here Greta," Wolfram said and held her hand as they made their way towards the area they kept the horses.

"Papa, the man went the other way though," Greta said as her eyes focused on the other's retreating figure.

"I know, but I'll never catch up without a horse. And I can't let you be in danger anymore." Greta felt the grip on her hand tighten.

* * *

Ah, I hate myself for doing this. But I have to. I'll go wallow in my own sadness for now. Oh, and thanks for the reviews too! Much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

And the story continues… And warning for implied rape. If you're not comfortable, then move on. There's nothing explicit though. Like I said, implied.

* * *

"Your Majesty, it's getting late. Please return back to the castle." Wolfram gritted his teeth and his eyes scanned the forest area. "We will continue searching after your return. Please return to the castle."

Wolfram closed his eyes and clutched the reins so tightly his knuckles turned white. "I shall return to the castle and send for a replacement search party. You all must be worn out."

Wolfram's men offered to escort him back but he declined and asked them to return after the relief group comes. He needed some time alone.

He really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment but he knows his daughter needs him. She had grown so attached to Annie. It must have been devastating for her to watch someone take away someone so close to her. He was still in shock himself but he convinced himself to look for the double-black girl.

He didn't realize how attached he was. It hurt just as much as when he lost his fiancé. When he lost Yuuri. The pain of losing someone, the thing he wanted to avoid.

He did not intend to get so close to the girl. He simply offered shelter while the chase died down. It's what Yuuri would do too if he was still here.

Yuuri, how much he missed that wimp. As much as he didn't want to admit, he had fallen for Annie. He loves Annie. Now his heart is confused. On one hand, there's his missing fiancé. While on the other hand, there's the missing double-black girl.

When he arrived at the castle, he ignored everyone and walked towards his daughter's room. He gave a quick knock on the door and waited for a reply. A quiet 'come in' was heard and Wolfram walked into the room.

He saw his daughter sitting in her large bed with her legs tucked close to her chest. She looked up briefly to see her father before she returned to resting her chin on her knees.

He walked over and sat down across from the girl. Wolfram sighed when he received no response from her.

"Will… will she come back?"

Wolfram was slightly taken back by the question but he kept his posture firm. "I believe so."

"What if… what if she's not found… what if I never see her again?" Her voice starting cracking as warm tears roll down her face.

Wolfram really wanted to say something. Something to calm down his daughter. But this scene has played before; years ago when Yuuri went missing. Wolfram remembered himself telling his daughter to believe and wait for his return. But it never came. Wolfram still looked forward to his fiancé's return, even if everyone else had lost hope.

"I will get her back. I promised her safety while being here. I do not intend to go back on my words," Wolfram said. Greta heard the slightly attempt of amusement in her father's voice and smiled.

"Can I help?"

"As long as you stay in the castle and out of trouble."

~ Remember Me Again ~

Wolfram was working away at his desk when the doors to the Maoh's office opened with a loud slam. He looked up briefly to see the white-clad purple-haired man run in with much haste.

"What do you want Gunter?"

"Not what I want, what I have." Wolfram looked at the other with a raised brow as a letter was presented to him. He took the letter from the older male and opened it. He never questioned Gunter when he's serious. But after Yuuri's disappearance, that's all that Gunter was. Aside from that, the man had locked himself in the library for some time. It's still common to find him in the library for long hours.

Wolfram scanned the content of the letter, his usual demeanor dropped as he focused more and more on the words on the page.

"Gunter, do you know where Yozak is at right now?"

"He should be in the castle. He has not been assigned to a mission since his latest one."

"I have something for him. Get him for me."

~ Remember Me Again ~

Wolfram started to become impatient as the time went by. It already sucked that he was stuck in the carriage, but he was also told to conceal his face until the time came. He felt useless just sitting in the carriage, though he would have nothing to do either way.

When the journey came to a halt, he silently thanked Shinou for sparing him and waited for someone to let him out. He turned his head to see Conrart with his usual smile. He stepped out to see a group of 5 thuggish looking people. He noticed there were 3 more around a hut.

"Ah, to what do I own the pleasure of meeting the great Maoh himself?" a man said as he approached Wolfram.

"I assume you're the leader."

"Yes I am. I'm known as Blade."

"Where is the girl?"

"Huh?"

"The double-black girl, I believe you were the one spreading the information that you had her."

"Ah yes, she's right in there," the man said and gestured to the hut behind him. Wolfram snapped his fingers and the group of 8 were surrounded by his men. "What- What is the meaning of this!"

"If the girl you are holding captive the same girl I've put under my protection, you are going to wish you were never born," Wolfram said harshly before making his way into the hut. Everyone, including Conrart, was stunned by the words that came from the blond.

Upon entering the small accommodation, he noticed how abandoned the place looked. The furniture was covered in a little layer of dust. It must have been a temporary base while they carried out the deal.

He shook that thought from his head. No matter who this girl is, she did not deserve to be treated in such a way.

He opened the door directly to his left. It was hard to see without candles in this room. He conjured up a small fire in his hand and used it to see around in the room. In the corner next to a straw bed, he saw a figure. The clothes were so badly thrashed that it barely covered anything anymore. It didn't even qualify to be called clothing. The other thing Wolfram noticed was a blindfold, but no binds around the arms or legs.

Wolfram knelt down beside the girl and reached over to loosen the blindfold. He felt the girl tense even at the slightest touch and felt his heart ached. He really hoped that this was not Annie, but he knew the answer already.

Once the blindfold was removed, Wolfram immediately recognized the other to be Annie. It seemed that the other noticed Wolfram too as she clung onto Wolfram and softly cried into his shoulder.

~ Remember Me Again ~

"How is she Gisela?" The green-haired healer could only look at Wolfram with a solemn look.

"There are no signs of any physical injures aside from slight marks around her wrists and ankles. Most likely rope burns. However, she has most likely gone through trauma as she is emotional and mental unstable at the moment."

Wolfram bit on his lower lip as he listened to Gisela talked. On their return trip, Annie had no uttered a single word. He knew the other was conscious but he made no attempts to get to her socialize.

"Would it be alright if I see her now?" Wolfram could only hope for Gisela to say yes in such a situation.

"I would strongly recommend for you not to see her right now. But you might be able to help her right now so please do as you see fit."

Wolfram simply smiled at the healer before walking in. He noticed Annie was sitting in her bed, looking outside the window in deep thought.

Wolfram walked over to her quietly, trying not to startle the girl. He sat down on the chair that was conveniently by her bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better."

"I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened right now but I want you to know what I'm here for you okay?" Wolfram said and placed his hand over Annie's. She pulled back from him while she looked down. Wolfram also retreated his hands in confusion.

"Thank you. For everything. I'll manage."

Wolfram sensed something off about the other but decided to leave it be. She was probably tired after everything that has happened. Time was the best healer after all.

"I shall take my leave for now. I'll come back again tomorrow. Please rest well."

* * *

Ah, this breaks my heart but it can only get better from here. Or so you think. No I kid, it will get better. Thank you for those who reviewed!


	10. Chapter 10

The story is coming to an end. But there's a sequel, don't forget!

* * *

Dinner was eerily quiet. Everyone looked around with shifty eyes while Wolfram ate his meal without even looking up once. News spread quickly in the castle and everyone was talking about it. Wolfram was very unhappy that people were talking about it but how could they not? Annie made her presence very much known as she was both helpful and kind. She acted as a maid more than a guest, which she insisted she help out as much as she can.

He excused himself after eating half of his meal. No one attempted to stop him as they were in their own turmoil. Life had returned to the castle shortly after Annie's arrival. But it has once again become the dull place that plagued them for four years.

Wolfram lazily strolled the hallways, no destination in mind. He walked by his mother's garden and glanced at the flowers. The moonlight shone down on the garden, making the flowers glow. He smiled sadly at them; it reminded him of the picnic. If only he didn't give into Greta's request; it was his fault that this happened. He allowed himself to fall for Annie and now it came back to haunt him.

An image of Yuuri flashed in his mind and he gripped the railing tightly. He loved Yuuri, he still does. His own being yearns for him but he was too far out of Wolfram's reach. But was he and Annie really the same person? Or is she someone else entirely? She resembles Yuuri so much that it hurts. Everyone else can see it too; but could they also be blinded by their sadness?

There were too many questions running through his head right now. Annie was safe and that's all that matters. He had time to figure things out. Or at least he believed so.

Wolfram made his way towards his room but took a detour to check on Annie first. He opened the door slowly and walked inside. He noticed the untouched meal on the side table but soft breathing indicated she was asleep. He probably needed sleep as well and left for his room.

As Wolfram lain in bed, he started to think again. Maybe it was time for him to move on. He realized now how much Annie meant to him. He kept telling himself how loyal he was to Yuuri but he neglected his feelings for Annie. There was no point of denying his love for her. It may not be as strong as his love for Yuuri, but he definitely felt something for the girl.

Perhaps he needed to just tell the double-black girl how he felt and just get it over with. If he wasn't that stubborn, Greta wouldn't have needed to set up the whole picnic idea. He always loved to get out of the castle because the atmosphere had been very heavy. They always pushed him to become the actual Maoh, even Shinou started to convince him it was for the best anyways.

He slowly drifted into sleep, thinking about Annie. He dreamt of himself with Greta and Annie having tea time together. They were happy and chatting like it was normal. He felt happy; genuinely happy.

Everything went well until Conrart entered and asked for his presence in a meeting. When he stood up to leave, Annie also stood up and kissed him on the cheek. Flustered, he was tripping over words while trying to form a reply. She simply giggled in response.

And then it happened. In the corner of his eye, he saw him. He saw Yuuri. He was drenched in his usual black uniform. But instead of his usual goofy smile, it was a frown. His worst fear had come true; he had become the cheater.

He awoke covered in sweat. He sat up and instinctively put his hand over his heart. He can feel his heart pounding. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

After calming down, he looked towards the window to see that the sun hadn't risen yet. Instead of going back to sleep, he went to take a bath. He sat in the water and stared blankly at the ceiling.

He thought that everything would be fine if he came clean about his feelings, but somewhere deep down, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to believe that Yuuri was somewhere out there. If he were to accept Annie, it means that he had also lost hope. He was the last one that believed Yuuri will be coming back.

He groaned and slipped under the water before resurfacing seconds later. He's still hoping that there's a method to satisfy both sides but there isn't. Wolfram von Bielefeld is loyal; he cannot love someone while having another in his heart.

Maybe he is trying to replace Yuuri with Annie. They look similar, act even more similar; they're almost the same person. Everyone agreed that it was plausible for them to be the same person. But what if they weren't?

Wolfram sighed and slipped out of the bath. He dried himself off and dressed in his usual blue uniform. By the time he was done, the sun had started to rise. The sky was starting to light up, which means the early risers would be up soon.

He walked out of his room and made his way towards Annie's room. He was greeted by a few soldiers. They were probably waiting for their relief to come he thought as he walked on.

He opened the door slowly to hopefully not alert Annie of her visitor. He only realized the bed was empty after entering the room. But a letter sat on the pillow of the neatly made bed. He grabbed the letter and opened it hastily.

 _Dear Wolfram von Bielefeld,_

 _Thank you for your hospitality. I apologize for all the inconvenience I have caused. I really appreciate all that you and other castle occupants have done for me in the past weeks. You made me feel so welcomed that it made me almost not want to leave. Unfortunately, my mind is made up and I no longer want to burden any of you. I am really sorry for leaving so sudden but this must be done. I cannot wait any longer. I will never forget what you have done for me, all of you. Please take care of the kingdom._

 _– Annie_

He stared at the words as if they were foreign to him. Then something clicked inside of him. He knew where Annie is going.

* * *

Soon the mysterious will be solved and our couple will have their happy ending. Or will they? Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

The excitement builds up!

* * *

Wolfram went to the stables and saw that Ao was still there. But he didn't spend much time dwelling on it as he got his horse and made his way out of the castle. He raced down the dirt path and towards the Original King's Temple.

Oddly enough, the entrance was not guarded at usual. Wolfram pondered upon this suspicious fact as he dismounted his horse. But he was brought back to reality when he heard a splash.

He carefully walked into the temple, trying to not make any sounds. Then he saw her. Annie was in the fountain on her hands and knees.

"Why won't it work? Why are you doing this Shinou?"

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called out. Annie looked up and her eyes widen. He saw her get up and ran in the opposite direction of him. She was burdened by her now wet clothing, giving Wolfram an advantage and he caught up to her easily. He also noticed that her breathing was uneven as if she had been crying.

"You remember… You remember everything…" Wolfram hissed, then softened his voice, "Why? Why are you running away?"

"I… I'll explain when we get back to the castle" Yuuri said and Wolfram felt Yuuri relax under his grip.

Arriving at the castle, Wolfram was met by Conrart. He asked Conrart to escort Annie to her room for a change of clothes and then bring her to his office.

He contemplated on telling Conrart that it was Yuuri and make sure she won't run away again but decided against it because it was not the place to discuss this.

~ Remember Me Again ~

Yuuri glued her eyes to the floor as they made their way to the office. She could feel Conrart's gaze on her. He was probably curious to what he saw earlier on, but he said nothing and did as Wolfram ordered.

They were both silent the entire trip. Guilty started to weight down on Yuuri when the door to the office was in sight.

'Too late to turn back now,' Yuuri tried to convince herself when Conrart opened the door. She gave him a small nod and walked into the office. Wolfram and Gwendal were sitting in their respective desk while Gunter, Murata, and Conrart took a spot by the wall.

"Now that we have everyone, please start explaining Annie. Or should I say, _Yuuri_." A gasp was heard and Yuuri recognized it was Gunter.

"What is the meaning of this Wolfram? Are you saying that she is Yuuri-heika?" Gunter asked, looking exasperated at the blond ruler.

"Let the girl speak for herself," Gwendal said and Wolfram nodded at her. Yuuri took a deep breath and kept her gaze at the floor.

"I originally went back to Earth to wrap up things up with my life there so that I can stay here without worry. Everything went according to plan but when I was returning, something felt off. But I was already traveling between the two worlds; there was nothing I could do. I ended up somewhere in human territory. Oddly enough, they did not recognize me as the Maoh. And from as far as I can tell, I was already female when I was found. I was… I had been sold from place to place; doing things I don't want to bring up again," Yuuri had lifted her right hand to clutch her left arm but her grip tightened as she tried to hold back her tears, "And one day, I decided to run away because I was fed up with being thrown away time after time. I didn't know where I was running to but everything I came across water, I felt that I should jump into it. And then after a while, I was tired, hungry, and ended up fainting in the forest and that's when Wolfram found me."

The words said by the once lost Maoh were still being absorbed by the occupants in the room. But Wolfram recovered first and asked, "When did you start to remember?"

"It was… It was when those men had taken me. At the time, all I thought about was you Wolfram. And then everything started to come back to me. But it was too late. I decided to leave, but I couldn't…"

"What were you trying to accomplish by leaving Shibuya?" Murata spoke up.

"I don't even know how long I've been gone," Yuuri said, looking up at Murata with her teary eyes, "I no longer belong here. Everyone has moved on. Everything has been doing well without me so why should I come back and ruin that?"

"You can still stay here with us." But Yuuri shook her head and returned her gaze to the floor.

"A lot has happened in the time I went missing. Both here and things that happened to me. I… I don't think I can stay here any longer." Yuuri saw a familiar pair of blue pants and looked up, "Wolf-ram?"

A loud slap echoed through the room. Yuuri looked at the other with wide eyes and held her redden check.

"Four years. I held onto this hope for four years. I was waiting for you for four years Yuuri Shibuya. If you think I will let go, you are sadly mistaken," Wolfram said. Yuuri could hear longing in the other's voice, as well as relief? "You promised, did you not? After you returned, we were to be married."

"But I…" Tears were flowing freely. The torture she had endured all this time has come back to her, "I can't... Not after everything that has happened to me. I-"

Wolfram pulled Yuuri into an embrace and she tensed at the sudden gesture. The other occupant had exited the room to give the couple some alone time.

"Yuuri, did you not hear what I just said? I waited four years for you. Four years and I'm not letting go now that I have you again," Wolfram said and gave her a little squeeze, "I love you Yuuri. I love you so much it hurts. I can't bear the thought of losing you again."

"I can't stay because you love me so much," Yuuri said and pushed Wolfram away from her. "I- I have been with so many men I can't even count. I'm a dirty cheater. I'm everything you hate. I'm no longer the Yuuri Shibuya you know. I- I don't even know what I am anymore."

Yuuri sunk to the ground and crying into her hands. She didn't want to cry in front of Wolfram; she didn't want him to see her so weak. But she couldn't hold it back anymore.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand holding her head as she was leaned towards Wolfram's warm body. She wanted to push Wolfram off her again but she had no strength left in her.

"Please Yuuri. I don't care what happened these four years. You were doing it against your will. But now you're being selfish."

"Huh?"

"You tried to leave me. You knew how much I love you, yet you dare to leave me?"

"Wolfram, I-"

"I don't care about anything anymore, as long as you're with me. So please, will you stay with me? I promise to protect you," Wolfram said, looking deep into the other's eyes. After what felt like an eternity, Yuuri slowly nodded, a faint smile on her face. Wolfram removed his hand from behind her head and used it to tilt her head up so that he could see her tear-stained face clearly.

"Wolfr-"

Wolfram gently pressed his lips against her. Yuuri moved her arms to wrap around his neck as she responded to the kiss. Wolfram pulled back at looked at the red-faced Yuuri. He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the nose.

~ Remember Me Again ~

"Even with Shibuya losing all his, er, her memories, there's no way she would lose her maryoku," Murata mused. "Shinou did say that he only made it so that no one could enter."

"Could it be he sealed the entry to the other world as well?"

"I did not close any portals in this world in case Yuuri was needed to escape," Shinou said as he appeared on Murata's shoulder. "Besides that, I still can't sense any maryoku in her."

"But then what happened to her?"

* * *

One problem resolved, one more to tackle! I'm a little interested to see what you guys think happened to Yuuri so that she can't use her majutsu! And thank you to the reviews for the previous chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

And thus it wraps up.

I'm also really sorry for not updating in a really long time. There are some technicalities in this chapter that I've been unsure of but I kind of just gave up on caring. I edited it slightly from what it was originally so I'm a little more satisfied with it. To make up for lost time, I'm posting this chapter now and the last one on the coming Saturday! Or Sunday if I forget to do it on Saturday.

* * *

Though life at the castle returned back to mostly normal, there was still one mystery that remained. Yuuri had kept silent whenever Shinou or Murata tried to ask her and often times Wolfram would ask them to give her some space since things have yet settle.

Yuuri sighed once again as she ran hot water over her ankle. No one knew, not even Wolfram, the houseki heavily embedded anklet she had been wearing. It never bothered her much before, but it was now causing pain when she stand for long periods of times and making it look red and swollen. She suspected it to be the source of why her powers don't work anymore, but how do you just bring up a topic as such?

Yuuri turned to leave when Wolfram walked in. Panic flooded over her when she noticed the blond enter the room. She quickly shut the tap, then rushed out of the room.

Yuuri had a lot of trouble running because it hurts even more when she runs. Her boots weren't helping much either, only helped with concealing the injury. When she was about to give up, she ran right into Conrart. She panicked and said Wolfram was chasing her and needed Conrart to help her. Which is what he did. He stopped Wolfram dead in his tracks and refused to let him go.

But Wolfram took a deep breath before explaining what he saw. Conrart then aided him in searching for the girl. But as the two went on with their search, they managed to get everyone in the castle to look.

Wolfram roamed the castle for the third time when he noticed a slightly ajar door. He took a peek into the room to find the one he had been looking for.

He looked around the hall to see Doria wandering around. He managed to get the other's attention told her to call off the search as Yuuri had already been found. She nodded and walked off. Wolfram then slipped into the room, unnoticed, and approached his fiancée.

He noticed she was looking at one of his self-portraits. His old art. He almost forgot about them after Yuuri came back. He used to paint a lot to forget about his missing fiancé but the need lessened over time and disappeared when 'Annie' appeared. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, feeling her tense at the touch.

"Yuuri, it's just me," Wolfram said and the other relaxed a little, "I want to help you. But I can't if you run away from me. So please, tell me. I want to help you."

"I… I don't know how to…"

"Not I, we. We will all help you."

"Thank you."

~ Remember Me Again ~

Wolfram paced back and forth in front of the room as he waited for Gisela to come out. He had taken Yuuri to their room and went to fetch the healer to take a look at the issue. But it's been a while and there's been no response.

The door opened but Wolfram was too deep in thought.

"…fram. Wolfram!"

"Ah!" Wolfram snapped back to reality to see Gisela with her arms crossed. "Sorry, I ah… How's Yuuri?"

"I've tried my best but nothing is going to work with those stones embedded in her ankles," Wolfram winced at the thought, "We will need to have a Houseki user to remove it and then I can help heal the wound."

"I'll ask Yozak to see if he can find someone then," Wolfram said. "Would it be alright if I went in to see her?"

"She requested that she didn't want to see during this time. I would highly suggest her wishes." Wolfram only nodded in compliance.

~ Remember Me Again ~

Wolfram's worries only grew with time. And even more when he saw Velma being escorted into the castle. The two did not exchange words but their gaze was enough. He warned her that she will not come back out in one piece if he hurt the injured girl but the other offered his sympathy.

Wolfram held the urge to rush inside after Velma stepped out of the room but he knew that Gisela was probably doing her part.

The red-haired houseki user make her way out of the room and closed the room softly behind her. She looked at the blonde and flashed a smile, a genuine smile.

"… Thank you… I guess," Wolfram muttered.

"Take care of her. She's not as fragile as she seems but she'll be neck deep in trouble if she's as impulsive as when she was a guy," Velma commented as she left.

Shortly after his exchange with Velma, his second brother approached him. Wolfram was informed that the nobles have been talking about Wolfram's temporary position as Maoh and the plans to officialise in a few days, but that was before Yuuri's reappearance.

The question arose; who would be the Maoh now? Yuuri never stepped down from her position as Maoh and Wolfram took this position because they needed someone while they waited for Yuuri to come back.

Wolfram decided to consult Yuuri after she rested for a bit. But when Gisela stepped out, Wolfram ran in without second thought. Yuuri looked a lot less pale compared to before, he had been so used to Annie's pale complexion that it never struck him that Yuuri used to have more colour in his/her complexion.

Yuuri reassured her fiancé that she was fine and the topic of the Maoh was brought up. And the two started arguing, convinced that the other was better suited for the job. After a while, they realized that it does not really matter in the end. It was really just a title that neither truly wanted. They had each other and that's what matter most.

~ Remember Me Again ~

"What is the meaning of this Lord von Voltaire?" Lady von Rochefort questioned.

"It is as I said. Yuuri-heika has returned," Gwendal said and the door opened. Wolfram entered, with Yuuri in his arms, and set her down in the chair. After Wolfram's first year of ruling, he demanded that the meeting room be set back to normal because he was getting sick from being swung around in that chair. They all knew how easily seasick the blond gets and they did not want to find out if the chair was going to have the same effect.

"It's good to see everyone again," Yuuri spoke up and most looked at her suspiciously. "I understand that under the circumstance of my disappearance, Wolfram has taken the throne. And upon my return, there is question about the true Maoh."

"But Yuuri and I have talked about this. It matters little whoever becomes the Maoh, so we decided to let you all decided for us. We are satisfied with any answer," Wolfram added. Everyone exchanged uneasy glances but it did not go unnoticed.

"I understand it is a hard decision to make and it makes it easier, you can all be dismissed and reconvene at a later time. However, our presence is most likely a bother in all of this. We shall leave immediately so that you may continue your meeting," Yuuri said and Wolfram picked up Yuuri again.

"I should also mention that a wedding will be held regardless. Yuuri and I are going to be married despite the final decision. I would suggest having the Maoh chosen before then. But I have no control over this matter so we will be taking our leave," Wolfram said and left the room. This left the aristocrats stunned. The two were so eloquent that it gave them no chance to speak.

"It is unquestionable that Yuuri-heika did a magnificent job of running this country during his rule."

"But Wolfram-heika has been ruling for three years now. Do we tell everyone that we found the Maoh again and Wolfram-heika is going to step down?"

"You do realize my brother had taken up the role of Maoh to preserve what Yuuri had built. Otherwise, I am certain that Wolfram would not have taken over as Maoh."

Everyone sat in silence after Gwendal spoke. It was true. The only way they convinced Wolfram to be Maoh was using Yuuri as their reasoning. Wolfram always reminded them that he was a stand-in for Yuuri.

"I have made up my mind," announced Lord von Karbelnikoff.

"I too have decided," Lord Wincott said.

"Does everyone have their decision?" Everyone nods. "Very well, then today, we will decide who our Maoh will be."

* * *

Yeah, you don't find out until the next chapter. I would like to hear who you think is chosen and why! Or you can even tell me who you would choose and why! I would like to hear your responses, though my mind has already been made up. Thank you for all those that reviewed.


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter!

* * *

Miko, along with her husband, was waiting eagerly for the elevator doors to open. It's been about ten months since they last heard from their youngest son, who also happens to be a king in an alternate world.

She remembered explicitly that her son told her that he was to be married to Wolfram. She was so happy for him. He promised to come back for them when the wedding and everything has been planned out so that they could attend. But two days after his leave, Shori informed them that portal to the other world had been sealed off. Neither Bob nor Shori could break the seal and they were left in the dark of the events in the other world.

But as soon as she received news that the portal has been opened again, she dragged her husband with her to Switzerland, where Bob's headquarter was.

"Where is my baby?" Miko demanded as she marched into the room. Bob was sitting in the seat at the desk while Shori stood next to him.

"We're still not sure of the situations on the other side," Shori started off.

"But we have deemed it safe to cross. Assuming that you are worried about Yuuri-heika, I have prepared for you three to cross over," Bob finished.

"What? Cross over as in go to Shin Makoku?" Sohma spoke up.

"When do we leave?" Miko butted in.

"Right now," Shori said, "If you two are ready."

"Then what are we waiting for? My baby needs me," Miko said and Shori sighed.

They made their way to the elevator and down the ground floor. When they got to the beach, Miko recognized the set-up from the time Yuuri and his companions got some strange old box from Bob.

~ Remember Me Again ~

"Are you sure this will work?" Yuuri asked, looking at calm water.

"Knowing your mother, she would jump at the first chance to see you," Murata reasoned. After Yuuri completely healed, Shinou opened the seal so that the portal can be used again by the other side. But since it's been four years in Shin Makoku, it's almost been a year on Earth.

"Are you nervous?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri nodded.

"It's just that it's been so long since I've seen them. And not to mention they'll come here to see their _daughter_ now," Yuuri said and Wolfram chuckled softly.

"I'm sure Miko will be very happy to see her beautiful daughter," Wolfram smiled at the faint blush on Yuuri's face.

Just as Murata predicted, three figures emerged from the fountain of the temple.

"Did we do it?" Miko asked as she brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"This is it mother, we did it," Shori said as he breathed in harshly. Not only was he using his powers to transport them, but he also started to run out of air half-way through.

"Welcome to Shin Makoku." The three looked up to see the double-black girl and standing behind her was Wolfram, Conrart, and Murata. "It's been a while, mother, father, Shori."

"Yuu-chan?" Shori questioned and the girl nodded. Though he expected such a response, he never calculated his mother squealing and running up to the girl to give her a big hug.

"Ahh, my Yuu-chan is just the cutest thing ever!" Miko chirped as she gave a wet embrace to the girl. Yuuri lifted her hands and wrapped them around her mother's figure as well.

"I missed you mother," Yuuri mumbled.

"I'm really glad you're safe. You had us worried," Miko murmured back to her now daughter.

"As lovely as this reunion is, we should probably get you all into dry clothing," Conrart said.

"And then you'll explain what happened to my brother?" Shori asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Unfortunately, we can't explain that part," Murata said, "Or any of it for the matter. Let's just be happy as the royal wedding will be held tomorrow."

"Wedding?" Miko perked up and looked at Wolfram.

"Yes, Yuuri and I are going to be married," Wolfram grinned.

The whole kingdom rejoiced when the Queen and the blond prince married. The night was filled with festivities and laughter. No one questioned the return of the Maoh, but was happy that their beloved Yuuri had returned to the throne. Not that Wolfram was a bad Maoh, but Yuuri-heika had a special place in everyone's heart.

* * *

And thus this series ends. However, it will continue in the sequel! It's called Love Me Again. I'm tempted to post it right after this chapter goes up but I think I might either hold off until next Saturday or the Sunday if I'm excited enough.

Thank you to everyone that stuck with the fic all this way to the end. I'm really happy that we've came to a conclusion and I hope that you all enjoyed as well!


End file.
